Serena's Haunted Past
by Serena Yvette
Summary: Serena became champion and defeated Team Flare. Life was good. Team Flare was disbanded and most of the ex-members are taking up jobs as normal citizens. She had some time off from being Champion of Kalos. Serena had a normal life…For now. Something for Serena's past comes back to haunt her. Something she never told her friends. What could it be? Will it affect their friendships?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Serena became champion and defeated Team Flare. Life was good. Team Flare was disbanded and most of the ex-members are taking up jobs as normal citizens. She had some time off from being Champion of Kalos. Serena had a normal life…For now. Something for Serena's past comes back to haunt her. Something she never told her friends. What could it be? Will it affect their friendships? Read to find out!

_Poke_

Serena POV

"Good work Absol!" I praised. Calem sighed as he returned own Absol.

"How do you always beat me?" Calem asked.

"Whoa! Go Serena!" Shauna cheered.

I laughed and shrugged. "I don't know but I managed to beat your Mega Evolved Absol without even needing to use my Mega Ring."

Trevor laughed. "Better luck next time Calem." Calem nodded.

"Serena! You have a phone call!" My mom yelled.

"Really? If anyone needs me they call my Holo Castor. Who's calling?" I asked returning my Absol.

"She didn't say." My mom explained.

"I'll be back you guys." I said.

Tierno nodded. "Sure thing Serena!" I walked pass my mom and went to the phone.

"I need to go to the basement. I'll be up in a minute." My mom said and she went downstairs. I picked up the phone.

"Hello? Serena Yvette speaking." I said. I didn't know if this was a business offer or what. As the champion I get a lot for request for commercials and crap like that.

"Serena?! Is that you?" A panicked voice asked.

"Emma? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I need help and lots of it! You are like a big sister to me and I don't know who else to ask!" Emma complained.

"Talk then. You can tell me anything." I said.

"Well I don't know where to begin. Well Eris, Sedna, and Nix left the Bureau to be pick their own path. Oh have you heard! Eris and Nix are together!" Emma exclaimed.

"Really? Wow. Some best friend she is. I got no text or nothing. Not even a quick call saying 'Hey! Nix is my boyfriend bye!'" I laughed.

"Oh yeah back to business! So a lot and I mean a lot of chaos is happening Lumiose City! There is so much trouble in those dumb alley ways and worst of all Mimi is sick! She refuses to go to a Pokémon Center and I been wasting my time trying to get her feel better while more trouble is going on! I'm failing Looker!" Emma cried.

"That's terrible Emma. But what about the Expansion Suit?" I asked.

"It's not working! A wild Pokémon used Water Gun on it and it been malfunction ever since! If I even touch it, I will get shocked! By the time I get to the crime sense, everyone and thing is gone!" Emma sniffled.

I sighed and leaned against the wall. "Don't worry Emma. I'm coming over. Just give me about twenty minutes. I need to pack."

"WHAT?!" Emma yelled.

"Ouch!" I yelled pulling the phone away from my ear. I placed the phone back to my ear.

"Why are you yelling?" I asked.

"I mean you're putting your life on hold for me. I mean you are the champion and all. Aren't you busy?" Emma asked. "No I'm not. I'm taking time off from being the champion. It's annoying. I show up there because a trainer and they can't even make it any off The Elite Four. I end up just going home. That happened like five times a week so I toke time off. The only thing in my life right now is training." I explained.

"A-are you sure?" She sniffled.

"Of course little sister. Why not?" I laughed.

I heard Emma laugh too. "Okay then! Miss Looker your mission, if you chose to accept it, is to stop the chaos in Lumiose City."

"I accept the mission. I'll be over in about twenty minutes." I said.

"Okay! Bye!" Emma cheered. I hung up the phone. You see my code name is Miss Looker given to me by my partner Looker. It was kind of cheesy but it was from the heart and I was fine with it. His first choice was to give me his code name, Looker. But the dumb International Police Force wouldn't allow it so the next best thing was Miss Looker.

"Mom! I'm heading to Lumiose City for a while!" I yelled.

"Okay deer!" She yelled. I ran up the stairs to see my room. It's a good thing I always keep a bag packed. I grabbed my backpack and suit case and headed down the stairs. This was going to be fun. I opened the door to my house to go into the yard. My friends were talking.

"Hey Serena! What's with the bags?" Shauna asked. The boys noticed me and had the same look Shauna did. A look of confusing.

"It was The Elite Four. Apparently we're all traveling to Hoenn for some kind of trip. I didn't get that much detail. They said I will be told more on the plane." I lied. They cannot know about how I was connected to The International Police Force. It would put them in grave danger. Most low life criminals use that as an advantage for themselves.

"That's stinks. We'll see you soon." Tierno said. I nodded and headed out of the town. Lumiose City here I come.

Calem POV

"That's weird." Trevor thought aloud.

"What is?" I asked.

Trevor jumped. "What?"

"What's so weird Trevs?" Tierno asked.

Trevor sighed. "Well I have been doing my research and The Kalos League travels once a year for something to do with great Pokémon Professors and the other Champion League members. Serena just traveled to Johto last month. She already traveled with the Elite Four." Trevor explained.

"That is weird. Do you think she is hiding something from us?" Shauna asked.

"Only one way to find out. Talonflame follow Serena!" I yelled sending out my Pokémon. Talonflame nodded and flying towards Serena's path.

"I wonder why she lied to us." Tierno asked. Everyone shrugged. What was Serena up to?

_Poke_

End of Chapter 1! I got nothing to say. Sad face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. The desk with the group picture is Serena's desk.

_Poke_

Serena POV

I walked through Lumiose City. God. I haven't been in this city for awhile. I have been either at the League, home, training through blizzards, or in different region. Recently I have been travel a lot around the world because I was the champion. Whatever. I passed a few locals and they all whispered that they saw the champion. If I wasn't the champion I would have snapped at them. I sighed and walked right pass them.

"Excuse me ma'am?" A voice asked. I turn around to see a tourist.

"Yes?" I asked. The wind started whipping my hair around and almost toke my hat. I grabbed my pink felt hat right before the wind toke it away. I placed it on my head and held the rim so it wouldn't fly off again.

"I would recommend going to the Pokémon Center. There is a storm coming. If you do plan on going further, the storm may become worst." The female tourist explained.

"Thank you." I said and walked pass her. God dang it. I just past the Pokémon Center and I can't see Emma. I pushed open the Center's door and walked in. A lot of trainers were already here with some of their Pokémon out. I heard more whispers as I sat down on the black leather sofa. I pulled out my Holo Castor and sent a text to Emma saying the storm stopped me from coming to the bureau. She texted back in a few seconds saying it was cool. I leaned back and relaxed as rain pelted the Center's door.

_Poke_

Shauna POV

"What's taking Talonflame so long Calem? I want to know why Serena lied!" I complained. My question was answered as a chirp rang out. We look to the sky to see Talonflame. Talonflame landed on the ground as rain fell from the sky.

"You're kidding?" Tierno complained.

"We might miss Serena so we should go through the rain." Trevor said.

Calem nodded. "Where is she Talonflame?" He asked. Talonflame flapped his wings and flew into the sky. We followed behind. We got to Lumiose city quickly and it stopped raining.

"Thank you Talonflame. You deserve some well needed rest thank you." Calem said returning the Pokémon.

"Where is she?" I asked as people piled out of the Pokémon Center. Then I saw Serena's hat.

"There she is!" I hissed. The boys nodded and we followed behind Serena without her noticing.

"Where is she even going? The airport is the other way." Trevor whispered. Everyone shrugged as she toke a right into an alley way. We followed and ducked behind a dumpster as she stopped in front of a building. She was going through her bag.

"There's a window over there." Calem said. We all nodded and went to the window. What is this place?

_Poke_

Serena POV

I continued down the alley way until I came upon a familiar building, Looker's Bureau. I went through my bag and found a pair of keys. I unlocked the door and walked in.

"EMMA!" I yelled.

"MIMI! HOLD STILL!" Another voice yelled. Great. I shut the door and threw my suit case and book bag on to the couch in the lounge area. I walked into one of the rooms. I walk into a trashed room with a teleporting Espurr and a raged girl chasing the Pokémon. I laughed. Both stopped and looked to me.

"Serena!" Emma cheered.

"Purr!"Mimi smiled.

"How long have you been chasing Mimi around?" I asked.

Emma shrugged. "About an hour trying to get her to take her medicine." Emma looked to Mimi who vanished.

"NOT AGAIN!" Emma complained. "So can I see the Expansion Suit?" I asked. Emma nodded and left the room to the office area. Pretty much it's the room you enter and it's where clients give us their cases. Along with a kitchen and a lounge area where I threw my bags. She opened a closet behind my desk. I saw the suit on a hook. It was also dripping.

"Great." I mumbled.

"I know right!" Emma exclaimed. I walk over to the lounge area and pick up my bag and go through it until I find my Holo Castor. I started dialing some numbers as I sat down in my chair.

"Who you calling?" Emma asked.

"Celmont." I replied blankly.

"Who?" She asked. I gave her a _"Are you serious?" _look.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Celmont is the gym leader her and he's a computer whiz." I explained.

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! IT WILL GIVE IT AWAY THAT WE ARE PART OF THE INTERNATIONAL POLIECE FORCE!" Emma yelled.

I held my ear. "First of all, OUCH! And second of all, having Celmont fix the Expansion Suit won't give away the fact that we are agents. We can say it's a high tech science project for you and it broke." I explained.

"Are you sure about this?" Emma asked. I nodded as the phone rang.

_"Uh hi. This is Celmont and I can't pick up my Holo Castor at the moment. Leave a message and I will get right back to you." _Celmont's voice said.

_"Yeah! Leave a message!" _Another voice yelled. It was Bonnie.

_"Bonnie? What are you doing?" _Celmont asked.

_"Leave a message!" _Bonnie cheered.

I laughed as I heard a beep. "Hey Celmont. It's me Serena. Once you get a chance, I need your help with a science thing. Anyways talk to you soon. Bye." I said and hung up the castor.

"Well?" Emma asked.

"He didn't answer. How about for know you try to take care of Mimi while I stop the chaos." I suggested.

"WHAT IS EVEN GOING ON?" A voice yelled. Emma and I turned around to gasped. Behind the glass of the window were my four best friends. Calem and Tierno glared at Shauna how covered her mouth and Trevor was holding the bridge his nose. Oh crap!

_Poke_

Cliff hanger! Sorry but got to start off strong with a cliff hanger in chapter 2. But there's trouble! So yeah. End of Chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! This is…Chapter 3! Yay! I'm going to do something new. It's…Review the Reviews! Basically I will respond to the reviews. Even in chapter like 20 chapters (If this story gets that far.)I will still respond to Chapter 2 reviews! So to the reviews!  
_Poke_

**Chapter 2 Review by ShinyDragonair2: **Okay! I got it! I will space the paragraphs things every time one person talks. And don't worry! You weren't being rude/harsh at all! You were suggesting something to make the story better! Thanks for reading the story, saying this story seams great, and the review! I appreciate it!

_Poke_

That's the only review. So the time period between chapters for reviews will be short since I love to write. And I mean LOVE! But that's why no matter what chapter I am on, I will review some reviews on previously written chapters. I'm going to say this right now, the bureau is totally different then it is in the game. Well maybe not totally different. That's a lot! Anyways see you at the end of the chapter!

_Poke_

Serena POV

I can't believe it! My friends followed me! This is just great! They know I work for the International Police Force! Maybe the window was thick enough to keep sound out. Well Shauna yelled what was going on so maybe it was since she was asking what we were doing. But then again we heard her. I don't know! I'm freaking out! Emma shirked and dove for the window shade. She pulled it down it down and almost fell to the floor.

"This is bad!" She freaked. I thought for a minute.

"Mimi!" I pointed out. Emma looked confused for a second but then understood what I meant.

"Mimi! Please be cooperative and get Serena out of here!" Emma yelled through the small bureau. I grabbed my bag from the chair and slung it over my shoulder as light surrounded me.

"I'll stop some chaos before I come back." I said. Emma nodded as I was blinded by the bright light.

_Poke_

Emma POV

I nodded as Serena vanished. She was gone. This is just great. People might know about us! Well I mean people know us and come here all the time. Only because they think were detectives! I sighed as I made my way to the door. I opened it to see four people standing there.

"Hello! Welcome to Looker's Bureau! Your cases are our concerns! Please come in!" I said as I gestured them inside.

"We don't have a case. Sorry." The short boy with red hair said.

"It's fine. But please do come in! With or without a case we welcome all people!" I said. They all shrugged as they came inside. I went into the lounge which Mimi and I improved. We got rid of the old red sofas. We replaced that with a black leather sectional that went into the corner and a black a two seated sofa that leaned against the wall near the door. There was a dark wood coffee table between the two along with a small flat screen T.V that was mounted on the wall. Below the T.V was a chair with red cousin and a small desk. That was my desk before Looker gave me the bureau. My new desk was the white one near the kitchen. Mimi and I were planning on moving the kitchen to another room because sometimes that was distracting. I don't know why. That desk was for clients now. I or someone would sit at the desk while the clients told us their cases. I froze when I saw Serena's suit case I froze.

"MIMI!" I yelled. The four people looked at me like I had three heads.

I cleared my throat. "Sorry about that. Mimi is sick and I thought I saw her out of her bed." I lied. I glance at the suit case to see it gone. Where even is she? Mimi can hear me perfectly fine it looks like. I shrugged it off as I lead the group to the lounge.

"Take a seat and tell me why you're here!" I cheered sitting at the desk.

The boy with black hair spoke for the group. "Our friend Serena lied to us so we followed her here. Sorry that we looked through your window but our curiosity just the better of us since Serena doesn't usually lie to us."  
"Can I get your names?" I asked. They all nodded.  
"I'm Shauna! I'm the one who yelled. Sorry." The girl laughed.  
"Hi. I'm Calem." The boy who spoke for the group said.  
"I'm Tierno and this is Trevor." Another boy with black hair said. The boy known as Trevor waved. Crap. What am I suppose to do? These are Serena's friend. I just can't send them to HQ to keep them locked up for their protection.

"So could you uh, tell us why Serena was here?" Trevor asked.

"Uh! Duh! Of course!" I faked cheered. I needed to think of a distraction. But what? Then the phone on my desk rang. Thank god.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I need to get that." I explained. The group nodded as I got up to answer the phone.  
"Hello? Looker's Detective Agency. How may I help you?" I asked.

"Hey Emma." A voice said. That's Serena.  
"Hello uh sir. How may I help you?" I asked. I didn't want to give away I was talking to Serena.

"Sir? Are you feeling okay Emma?" Serena asked me.

I faked growled into the phone. "I'm sorry sir but I have no time for games. I have company. So how may I help you?"

"Oh! Got it. Anyways, I'm in Magenta Plaza near Team Flare's old base. I'm going to scope out a few areas. Just say to them that this was an emery call and you have to leave. Then sneak back in to take care of Mimi. Got it?" Serena asked.

"Of course. I'll be over right away." I said as I hung up the phone. I walked over back to the group.  
"Hey guys. I'm going to have to ask you to leave because I got an emery case. Sorry." I said.

"Okay then. We'll leave you too it." Trevor nodded. I opened the door and let them go first they piled out and so did I. I shut the door and started walking the opposite direction they did. I turned around the corner and looked behind me. They were gone. Good. I go back to the bureau to give Mimi her medicine. I hope Serena can do something about the chaos.

_Poke_

The end of this chapter! Every chapter will be roughly around a thousand words. I got nothing. I basically said everything in the beginning. So…Bye. I guess.


	4. Chapter 4 (Poll going on!)

I'm back for chapter 4! Yay! Anyways, I'm going to save the big important stuff for the end. I don't know. I'm weird people! So yes! Serena's skirt has pockets. Also, Serena may seem in a bad mode because of her friends. Anyways, to the reviews!

_Poke_

**Chapter 1 Review by Farla: **So first things first. Wow that's a long review. I'm going to do this based of the paragraphs. First paragraph, I'm going to continued labeling POV's. I'm sorry but some people even if context describes who it is they might not know who is talking. Like my friend. I can easily tell if it's someone's POV without a label but she can't. So if she reads this I want her to understand what is going on. Sorry. Second paragraph, I don't know how the text being center is annoy to read. But don't worry I'm only going to center the text when it's a cut sense or something. Third paragraph I'm not even going to go over it because that confused me so much. I'm only understanding that I'm doing something you don't like. I'm going to say it right now that I was thought to write this way. Some schools and parents might teach their kids differently than me. Four paragraph, again I don't understand because I was thought differently. But it was something about capitalization. I'm going to continue uppercasing Pokémon and their names. Final paragraph, I do think that there is too much dialogue too but I wrote some of the chapters off a little sleep and I wanted the chapter to end so I could go to bed. I'm going to try to add more narration this chapter and going to improve the things you want. If you really want some of the changes done then could you PM me to explain everything?

**Chapter 1 Review by Guest: **I don't get how it is annoying by it being centered by it stopped. Thanks for the review!

**Chapter 3 Review by Darth's Daughter: **Thanks so much! I really love the support from you! Thanks a lot!

_Poke_

Okay one quick thing; if you are reviewing as a guest could you please use different username than guest? It's only so I don't get two different people who are both named guest confused. Thanks in advance. Onward towards the story!

_Poke_

Serena POV

I walked past Lysandre Café and into Autumnal Avenue. I walked past Poke Ball Boutique and into an alley way full of trouble. I saw the punk couple harassing a tourist along with a Weavile ready to slice and dice on orders.

"Give us your money and Pokémon." A punk boy laughed.

"Yeah and my boy won't have his Weavile slice you up!" A punk girl laughed.

"I have no money! My husband has it all! My Pokémon are at a center! I don't have anything you want so please leave me alone!" The woman cried. I growled. Just what I need to relieve some stress. I pulled out a Poke Ball and enlarge it as the punk couple laughed.

"Likely story." The punk girl laughed.

"Weavile show that chick what happens when we are lied to!" The punk boy ordered.

"Wea!" The Weavile nodded. He was about three feet away from the lady before he started running.  
"AHHHHHH!" The lady screamed as The Weavile was approaching. Before the Weavile could attack a flash appear in front of the Weavile, keeping him away from the tourist.

"WEA?!" The Pokémon asked. When the flash faded a pink fox like creature stood there.  
"WHAT THE HECK!?" The punk boy asked. The punk couple turned around to see me dialing buttons on my Holo Castor.

"Who are you?" The punk girl growled. I looked up in annoyance.

"Hello to you too. The name is Serena and Espeon please use Physic." I said as I dialed more numbers. Espeon eyes glowed as the Weavile and punk couple were lifted into the air.

"HEY PUT US DOWN!" The punk boy ordered. I shook my head as sirens pierced the air.  
"That was quick." I muttered.

"WHAT WAS QUICK?!" The punk girl yelled.

"I don't know. There are sirens so maybe just maybe it's the police." I shrugged. The couple both started yelling out threats to me. I couldn't hear what they were saying because of the sirens and they were yelling at the same time. Officer Jenny and other police officers piled into the ally way. How did they come here so quick?

"Nice work Serena." Officer Jenny commented. I nodded my head as my Espeon came running to me. I knelt down and petted her pink fur.

"Good job Espeon." I praised.

"Espeon!" She cried. I smiled as the Weavile was returned to his Poke Ball and the punk couple was being pushed into a car. I saw one of the policemen take all their Poke Balls. If I remembered correctly this ally led to the bureau.

"Thanks for your hard work Espeon. Take some rest." I smiled as a flash surrounded Espeon. Espeon had vanished into the Poke Ball. I smiled down to the Poke Ball before minimizing it and putting it in my pocket. I walked past the sense and headed to the bureau.  
"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" One of the punks shouted.

"Sure." I rolled my eyes. Not that I'm complaining but how do that not know I'm the champion? Just one less annoying fan to bug me. I'm still mad that my friends followed me. I growled at the thought. Maybe I'll blow off some steam during training later. The bureau was in my sights and a look both way as if I was crossing a street. I didn't see anyone. Good. I walked and push open the door to see a couch flipped over along with two chairs and a desk.

"MIMI! TAKE YOUR MEDINCE!" A voice yelled. Is this how I will be greeted every time I come here? I throw my book bag onto my desk. I walk into Emma's room to see it was the same as when I left. Mimi was on a shelf and Emma was grabbing a chair to get her.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to send Crobat to get her?" I asked. Emma and Mimi looked to me.  
"Hey Serena! And I would send him to bring her down from there but I might have lost Crobat's Poke Ball in this clutter." Emma nervously laughed. I sighed once again as Mimi vanished.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"When did she even learn Teleport?" I asked. Emma shrugged.

"Let's start cleaning this up and then we can focus on Mimi." I suggested.  
"That would be awesome! Then I can find Crobat's Poke Ball!" Emma cheered.

_Poke _

Two Hour Time Skip

Serena POV

"There!" Emma cheered as we placed the desk back to normal.

"I still can't believe that toke two hours. How bad can you mess this place up?" I joked. Emma glared daggers to me.

"What? I'm kidding Emma! Want something?" I laughed going to the fridge.

"Fine by your not quiet off the hook Yvette. I'll take a water bottle." Emma said as she sat at her desk. She really mad at me. I toke out two water bottles and threw one to Emma.

"Thanks!" She cheered. I smiled and toke a sip from my water bottle. I already told Emma about the punk couple. I sat at my desk and booted up the computer.

"What you are doing?" Emma asked.

"I'm going to search up suggestings that could help us with Mimi." I answered as I went to Poke Search. Emma nodded. I spent the next ten minutes on Poke Search.

"I think I found something." I mumbled.

"Really? What?" Emma asked and yelled.

"Just be quiet. It says an Espurr's ears are really sensitive when they are sick. I'm going to try to use a Revival Herb on Mimi." I explained as I searched my bag.

"Is that why she keeps running away from me when I yell?" Emma asked.

"Maybe," I shrugged. "She might be running away because off the medicine you give her. What have you been trying?"

"Full Heal, Oran Berries, and an Energy Root." Emma listed.

"I know Espurrs don't like sweet things when their sick, I don't think Mimi has a status effect, and an Energy root is just plain bitter." I explained. Emma nodded as I pulled out the Revival Herb.

"I'll be back." I said. Emma nodded as I got up to go to her room. As I turned the door knob to Emma's room there was a knock on the door.

"I got it. Just please make Mimi feel better!" Emma practically begged.

"When have I ever let you down?" I asked.

"Well-" Emma began until I cut her off.

"I'll give Mimi the medicine you answer the door." I laughed. Emma laughed to and went to the door. I walked into Emma's room and closed the door behind me just in case the guests were loud.

"Mimi?" I asked. I didn't hear anything for about a minute.

"Mimi, please come out. I just want you to try something." I begged. I saw a gray head peek out from under Emma's bed.

"Thanks Mimi." I smiled.

"Purr!" She happily replied but coughed.

I stuck out my hand with the Revival Herb. "Try it. It should make you feel better." I said. Mimi toke the Revival Herb out of my hand and started nibbling on the leaf. I think Mimi was getting better because she started spinning around.

"How about we show Emma you are feeling better?" I asked.

"Purr!" Mimi smiled and nodded. I opened the door to let Mimi out and she ran to Emma who was talking at the door.  
"I'm sorry but I don't know any person of that name." She said. I mentally slapped myself for not remember that my friends were looking for me and came here early.

_Poke_

Emma POV

"But she's right there!" Shauna yelled. The boys look behind me as well. Huh?  
I turned around and shrieked. "You should have stayed in there!" I complained. Serena motioned towards Mimi who was running around my legs.  
"Mimi! You're feeling better!" I cheered while picking up the grey Pokémon. I twirled around while I held Mimi.

"Purr!" Mimi replied. I put Mimi back on the ground as I noticed that there were still four people at the door.

"I believe that things should be explained." Trevor mumbled. I think he was the shy one Serena told me about.

"What's going on Serena?" Calem asked.

"Um well uh you see um," Serena stuttered.

"If something is wrong we can help you." Shauna said.

"Yeah. You didn't have to lie to us." Tierno stated. I could tell Serena was tongue tied. She didn't know what to tell her friends. Then Mimi's eyes started glowing.  
"Whoa! What's happening?" Tierno asked as light surrounded Serena.

"It's Teleport!" Trevor exclaimed as Serena vanished.

"Seriously what is going on?" Calem asked. Oh no! Now the Serena is gone, I'm stuck with the explaining! Then, the phone on my desk starting ringing. Okay it is official; I'm in love with that phone! It saved me from explaining twice!

"Excuse me once again." I said politely as I picked up the phone.

"Hello? Looker's Detective Agency! How may I help you?" I asked. There was no answer. What? I glance into my room to see Mimi on my Holo Castor. Okay first of all, how? Second of all, thank you so much Mimi!

"I can do that. I will meet you there as soon as possible." I lied into the phone. I saw Mimi press a button on my Holo Castor and I heard a beep. She hung up on me. Serena would be laughing her head off right now. I hung up the phone.

"I'm sorry but I got a case." I said.

"We can help and you can tell us about Serena!" Shauna cheered.

"I can't ask you to do that! So I got to go get my Poke Balls!" I faked cheered. I ran into my room and hugged Mimi.

"Thank you so much Mimi! You saved me!" I cheered.

"Purr!" Mimi cried.

"Whoops! Sorry Mimi." I said as I put her back on the bed. I was hugging her to hard. I grabbed Crobat's and Malamar's Poke ball from my dresser. I found them under my hamper that was flipped over. Great place right?

"I'll be back Mimi. If everything goes as plan I won't be leaving at all." I said. Mimi nodded and went to sleep on my pillow. Awl! How cute? I left my room and saw that the group was gone. Thank goodness. I place my Poke Balls on my desk and went back into my room.

_Poke_

Serena POV

After the flash faded, I found myself in Magenta Plaza…Again. I started walking out of the plaza and saw Lysandre Café. What the heck? I go closer to the building and saw flicking from a window. Was someone in there?

_Poke_

Sorry! Another cliff hanger! Only because I want you guys deiced what happen! I want the readers to be more involved in the writing of this. So I'm going to try to post a poll and you guys pick what you want to happen. So that means I probably won't update in a while. Sorry! But that doesn't mean I stopped writing! I might start a new story while the poll is going on! But what could it be? You will have to find out! Bye for now and don't forget to check out the poll!


End file.
